Okay For A While
by his masters dance
Summary: Originally called When it Rains-I just watched him lean over the edge of the bridge, looking down at the water, his arms crossed underneath his chest. I just stood there, one hand on the edge, watching him. "Do you love me...?"  Nick/Ellis -M for suicide
1. Prologue

Ellis had been sitting in the same position for hours now, something so uncharacteristic for the young, blue-eyed mechanic that it even even suprised(maybe even frightened?) himself. He just stared at the blank, white table in front of him, and all the memories of the past hours came rushing in again. They had been asking him all kinds of questions about a certain conman, which he couldn't even answer at all(Did he seriously know that "much" of him?), and then they had left him alone in this dark little room, after they had convinced themself that the young mechanic really didn't know a_ thing_. He breathed in deeply, then breathed out again.

The damned conman couldn't be gone.

Nick simply couldn't be dead.

Just... Not now. Not tomorrow. Not never.

Though he didn't believe it all(sure it was another trick of the gambler... Right?) he did catch himself wondering; _Why did you do it?_ The thoughts chipped away at his heart, but still he just couldn't stop wondering. And then, suddenly, realisation gave an harsh tug on his already unstable heart and it tripped, fell, and broke even further. _Why? Why did you have to go and leave me like this..._ The thought struck the young boy's mind, and he buried his head into his palms. Realisation dug a hole in his heart, realisation overwhelmed the dams holding together the sadness.

And then he started to cry.

AN: Sorry this is so darn short. It's just the prologue, but I'll promise the next chapters will be longer~3  
~AITS


	2. Do You Love Me?

When It Rains - Chapter 1

"Do You Love Me?"

A/N: Okay. This took me some while to do, but the lyrics beneath this message finally gave me inspiration for this story. I am currently also working on two one-shot's called 'Goodnight' and 'Locked Heart'. I am also planning on making a crossover between L4D2 and Fatal Frame(Anyone know that game? If not, then go play. Now.) but I'm not sure yet. As for the rest, school started again, so I might get even more delayed on writing the next chapter. Sorry.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! -AITS

_He leans to the edge _

_With tears in his eyes _

_"Do you love me?"_

_I quickly reply _

_"Look in my eyes _

_Of course I love you."_

_I just watched him lean over the edge of the bridge, looking down at the water, his arms crossed underneath his chest. I just stood there, one hand on the edge, watching him. Our silence was full of unspoken words, silence, but yet I understood _everything_. "...Do you love me?" He suddenly mumbled, ripping his gaze off the water, and instead focusing on me, while curiosity danced underneath the silent sadness. I breathed in, before replying quickly. 'I told yew b'fore. F'course I lov' yew.' I said, frowning slightly. How many times had I said that same sentence, those same words, those same letters? And why did they seem to hurt him every single time? Weren't they supposed to get rid of his uncertainty? Weren't they supposed to be a bandage on his wounds? But then why didn't they help him...?_

_'Nick...' I suddenly mumbled, yet it was something in between a question and a plea. He pretended not to hear me, just gazing down that bridge. Always the same bridge. I took one step towards him, then hesistated - The last time I had touched him on this very bridge, he had simply punched me, which had resulted in him falling down the bridge._

_Or had it been jumping?_

_I didn't know, and I didn't want to know either. I didn't dare to ask him - The words 'truth' and 'honesty' never had been in the conman's dictionary anyway. I then focused back on him, sensing the sudden hesistance and fear around him. I took another step in his direction, while the bandages around my hand became ripped apart because of the harsh surface of the bridge as I dragged it along the edge of the bridge. 'Nick.' I repeated, though this time it had more reason to be said. I breathed in, taking another step, and another, until I could touch him. I reached out my damaged hand, laying it on Nick's shoulder, red droplets falling down on his white suit. 'Nick, I told yew b'fore - We can make it through. There's no need to return here.' I whispered, though I doubted he had heard me. And if he did, he'd probably ignore me. Again. 'Please, Nick...' I pleaded, before gripping the material of his suit tightly. He finally moved his gaze from the water to his shoulder, where my hand rested. He silently took it off his shoulder, and held it tightly with his own hand, squeezing it softly. I just stared at him from under my cap, before sighing. 'I lov' yew, y'know.' I mumbled, before giving a slight pull on his hand, pleading him to go, as we finally started to hear screeches and screams from a horde of Infected rushing our way._

_''I know, Ellis. I know.'_

I breathed in deeply, shooting up, before whining loudly at something holding me down. I breathed again, and again, before I finally calmed down. I then chuckled softly, laying my handpalm against my forehead. 'Just th'covers... Just th'covers.' I mumbled, freeing myself from said covers and moving to the edge of the bed, reaching down slowly until my feet hit the softness of the carpet on the floor. I carefully stood up, taking note of the fact that if I stood up too fast that I'd get a dizzy spell, just like that other time I had had a nightmare like this. I quickly snatched a cup from my table, and walked into the bathroom, locking it. I filled the cup with water, before pausing and looking up into the mirror. It had been a long time since I had - The last time I panicked because I thought I'd seen Nick.

_It had been a lie._

But looking at myself in the mirror after all that time was strange - I had changed, that for sure. What else to expect when there had been 4 years in between? The only thing I immediaetly 'recognized' were my eyes - Still as blue and 'bright' as ever.

_There, another lie._

I scratched the side of my jaw with my thumb, and made a sound that was between a growl and a 'hmph'. I then shrugged slightly, gripping the filled cup tightly, and unlocking the door again, stepping out. I reached with my hand to the light switch, which took me some time in the pitch-black darkness. I flinched in the sudden light, before staring at the lamp. I then sighed, walking back to my door slowly. I rubbed my arm, as it was suddenly cold without either the warmth of the floor-warmer in the bathroom or the blankets in bed. I sat back down on my bed, and placed the cup on the small table next to it. I pulled the blankets over my lap, and brought my knees to my chest. I simply stared at the wall in front of me, with all the pictures that I simply couldn't remove.

Not a single one did not include Nick.


	3. So Long Goodbye

And suddenly, the adrenaline had been fueled with fear. Pure panic.

It didn't feel right at all, but yet it kept me going - Even though the pain in my ankle burned like hell, my gun was uselessly strapped on my back, Nick's jacket was skillfully attempting to make me fall and my axe was painfully twisting in my hand. I just kept going.

And yet it didn't stop me from shouting from the top of my lungs, and I was determined to keep doing this until I died of a lack of air or my lungs would come coughed out.

Aimlessly swinging my axe at the Infected, I kept running.

Why was this damn rollercoaster so damned _long_? I could hardly believe I had actually felt enthousiast about running over the coaster. Funny, how fast someone could lose such enthousiasm.

And then, there was a sickening pain in my chest, and the gun strapped on my back painfully dug in my flesh. Realization kicked in as soon as the pain worsened, and I tried to shove the Hunter off me, while turning my head around.

Rochelle and Coach weren't even in sight, and I couldn't even hear their shouts or gunshots.

_Well, Ellis. This is it._

And then, suddenly, the pain was gone as fast as it had begun. I continued to just lay there, breathing in and out heavily. I tightly shut my eyes, before gripping the rails and pulls myself up. I turned my head again, but still there wasn't anyone in sight.

I raised an eyebrow at this, before hissing loudly as the pain shot through my ankle and chest.

The odd smell of fire then burned in my lungs, and I remembered why I had abandoned Coach and Rochelle and had to bear through this shit.

I pulled myself back on my feet, and bit on my lip, forcing my legs back to work.

I strumbled further, losing balance when the path suddenly went down, and I fell on my face, before rolling further. Spitting out blood in my mouth, I disconnected the top of the adrenaline shot I had received earlier, and pushed the needle into my veins. I growled, pushing myself off the ground.

Fully ignoring the screeches of the Infected and the claws on my back, I ran to the closed saferoom door. The pain in my shoulder protested painfully when I threw myself at the door, forcing it to open, despite the flames. I attempted to cry out a name, get his attention, but instead of that the dark, grey clouds slapped my face and infiltrated my lungs. I started coughing, and held the sleeve of Nick's jacket before my mouth, but not before muttering an excuse about that.

I ignored the burning pain in my ankle, and stumbled forwards deep into the flames.

_'Nick!'_

I finally had been able to cry out something, but still there was no response.

_No response._

No response from the conman.

'Young'un! Stop being so stupid and get out of there!' Coach's voice was pushed down by the flames and the clouds. I ignored him, stumbling further, searching for a sign of the conman; a movement, warning, or heck, maybe even an insult.

The flames still took away half of my sight, and they started licking on the lower part of my coveralls. I growled loudly, pulling Nick's jacket away from the flames, but still ignoring the flames dancing around my feet.

"Ni-ick!" I cried out a second time, which only got a loud _thump_ as response this time. I silenced fully, freezing all movements, until I felt an arm lock around my waist.


End file.
